Downhole completions are often used to produce or harvest fluids, e.g., hydrocarbons, from subterranean reservoirs, formations, or production zones. Undesirable fluids, e.g., water or brine, also are often located downhole. Moreover, downhole fluids can also contain particulates such as fines. As a result, flow control devices and oil/water separators have been contemplated for limiting production of the undesirable fluids or particulates in order to maximize the yield of the desirable fluids. Although various methods and devices have been developed, advances in flow control devices, and other systems and methods for limiting water, brine, or undesirable particles into a downhole production assembly are well received by the industry.